Just like honey
by cassiemortmain
Summary: Modern AU - scenes from a forbidden office romance. Sybil and Tom are on opposite sides of a deal team in the City of London, and if anyone knew they were meeting outside work they would be fired and lose their reputations for good. But somehow, they can't stay away from each other… rated M.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note -_

This story was born from an M-rated ficlet I published on Tumblr, inspired by an amazing picture from my very talented friend angiemagz of Sybil and Tom in a hotel room. From there, it developed a life of its own. Now publishing it here - thank you to everyone on Tumblr who read this and encouraged me to write more!

I really look forward to hearing what you think - I would love it if you left a comment, if you can. :)

* * *

**Scene 1 - Threadneedles Hotel**

_"You know the rule, Branson – buy side and sell side don't mix socially during a deal. Anyone breaks that rule, they're fired. No discussions, no excuses, absolutely no fucking exceptions._"

His boss' words rang in Tom's ears as he sat on the bed in his hotel room. He was an experienced transaction lawyer – he knew how these things worked. The chemistry between him and the banker for the other side had been incredible from the minute they met at the official client function to kick off the deal, but he also knew that she was meant to be totally off limits. If his client or his boss found out what had just happened, he would be handed his bollocks on a plate.

Sybil stood in front of the mirror in a pale lavender satin slip, the long waves of her hair tumbling loose down her back. She looked like a goddess to him in the dim light of the room as she smiled, twisting to and fro as she posed for the mirror. He remembered the feel of her toes sneaking up his trouser leg under the table whilst the clients talked about IRR and hedging forex risk, her legs wrapped around his waist in the lift when they couldn't wait to get up to his room, her nails digging into his back as they fell into bed together, her lips against his as they shared a shower afterwards …

She felt his eyes on her – "Penny for them?"

"Just thinking how amazing you look – come here."

She crossed the room and he took her hand, pulling her onto his lap and slipping his arms around her waist. Nuzzling her neck, he nipped a sensitive spot he'd discovered just above where her collarbones met, and felt her shiver…

"Tom, we can't – we've got to get back to the clients – we've already been gone for nearly an hour! If we get caught, I don't even want to think about what would happen."

"Five more minutes," Tom mumbled, sliding the straps of Sybil's slip off her shoulders, leaving her half naked as his mouth moved down towards her breasts. He took her nipple between his lips and she let out a low moan, running her fingers through his hair to pull him closer as she arched her back….

_Oh, what the hell! _She sat up and straddled him as she pushed him onto his back on the bed – "Maybe we don't have to go just yet…"

Running her hands down the front of his trousers she could feel his cock was already hard, desperate for release. She pulled down his zipper, letting him spring free. Her hand ran up and down his shaft and she leaned in to kiss the tip and slide her tongue along his length, evoking a deep groan that rumbled all through him. Smiling, she moved herself up his body and pulled her slip over her head. His eyes were on her again as she lifted herself up and waited for a moment – then, his hands grabbed her hips and guided her down so she could fit herself onto him perfectly.

Sybil began to move, her breasts rising and falling as she settled into a rhythm, grinding her hips into his. He moved one hand to slide it in between them, finding her clit and starting to stroke it. She shifted her position slightly as she felt his touch, wanting his cock to be even more deeply inside her, and quickened her pace, totally absorbed in the exquisite sensations sweeping through her. Still so aroused from their earlier lovemaking, she knew it wouldn't take much more for him to send her over the edge…

Tom couldn't get enough of watching her like this. He thought this was his favourite position with her so far, because of the way her beautiful body was totally revealed to him. She began to breathe faster – "Tom, oh God, please Tom!" – and in a few moments he felt her clamp down on him as her orgasm raced through her and, head thrown back, she let out a cry he was sure they would hear in the corridor.

He felt himself coming soon after, as she fell down on top of him. He ran his hand up and down her back, placing a kiss on the top of her head and breathing in the vanilla scent of her hair. Sybil moved up his body, kissing his chest and biting his earlobe before finding her way to his mouth. She sighed as her lips, swollen from his kisses, met his. His tongue slid into her mouth, stroking hers, and she closed her eyes and sank into his embrace for a few more minutes …

After a while, Tom reluctantly broke their kiss. He looked at her face and felt his heart skip a beat - _Christ, she is so beautiful…_

"Come on – we really have to go this time!" She stood up, pulling him to his feet beside her and kissed him deeply, grinning as she walked away from him, then turned back – "How did I end up with no clothes on while you are still dressed? Next time we need to redress that balance, I think."

"Next time? Sybil, you know as well as I do – there can't be a next time, at least not until this deal is over."

"Oh really – are you sure about that, Mr Branson?" She dropped her eyelids and looked up at him through her long eyelashes, pouting and running her hands down her body to tease him, stopping to stroke her breasts and play with the nipples – "Ohhhh, that feels so good…"

"OK, yes I am full of crap – I will be counting the minutes until I can be with you again like this. But for fuck's sake – we have to be so careful – neither of us can afford to get the sack right now with the economy in this state, and for something like this – we'd lose our reputations in the City too."

"Do you think I don't know that, Tom? At least you're a partner at your firm – you have a bit more leverage than I do at the bank – I'm only an associate. Believe me – I knew what I was getting into when I came up here with you tonight – you don't have to tell me!"

She was totally unselfconscious as she stood naked before him, face flushed and ready for an argument. He felt his desire for her, so recently sated, flare up again.

"Umm, what were you saying about next time?" he said, as he pulled off his tie and stepped towards her, his arms sliding around her waist to tangle in her long hair and tilt her head back so he could kiss her throat. Feeling her arms move around his neck – _let them wait, she's worth the risk_ – he forgot all about work as they fell back onto the bed again…


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note -_

This update is dedicated to the lovely scarletcourt, who was so kind with her comments on the first part of this when I published it on Tumblr. She is not only so talented in her own right, she also acts as a wonderful beta reader for many other writers. Thank you for everything you do for our fandom, Scarlet, and for encouraging me to write more of this story! Again, thanks are also due to angiemagz - another of her wonderful Sybil x Tom pics inspired this update.

I really look forward to hearing what you think - getting feedback is so inspiring! :)

* * *

**Scene 2 - Client's office, City of London**

The boardroom at the vendor's office smelt of stale coffee as the transaction teams pulled the loan covenants towards them again. It was almost 4am and the small print of the documents was starting to blur in front of Tom's eyes. All nighters were part and parcel of these major deals, he knew that - they were one of the reasons he got paid the medium-sized bucks, but they were always a hard slog at the best of times.

_If only he could concentrate better… _Sybil was sitting next to him at the long table, looking stunning in a fitted black dress, her hair braided tightly around her head in a way that made him want to pull the pins out and let the glossy waves fall free around her shoulders. He knew the corporate, buttoned up exterior she was presenting to the world hid a wild spirit that he longed to be joined with again. Since their astonishing encounter two nights before, he had done little but fantasise about her, and he knew the quality of his work was suffering as a result. He couldn't help it - she had taken his breath away the moment he met her, and he felt as if he had been gasping for air ever since. Now that he was with her again, she was all he could think about.

She was well aware of the effect she was having on him - in fact, he knew she was provoking him deliberately. When she had sat down at the table the previous evening, he had been the only one who could see that her dress had a strategic slit up the side, almost to mid thigh, and when she had casually crossed her legs he could see that she was wearing lacy topped holdup stockings underneath her dress. As she ran her hand down her thigh, stopping to slip her finger inside the top of her stocking, she deliberately met his gaze. Their eyes locked as she ran the tip of her tongue along her lower lip, sending his pulses racing and making him shift in his seat as his trousers started to feel too tight…

As the evening progressed, Sybil became bolder still. Making sure Tom could see what she was doing, she dropped her left hand, the hand nearer to him, to her lap, while she innocently flicked over the pages of the documents on the table with the other. Then, she moved her hand between her legs, and his eyes widened as he saw it move all the way to the top of her inner thighs. He could see - because she wanted him to - that she was starting to stroke herself underneath her dress, and he suppressed a groan with difficulty as he watched her. The rest of the team was oblivious as she again looked directly at him, closing her eyes for a moment as her hand kept moving - he wondered if she was even wearing knickers underneath her dress and was desperate to find out…

In a few minutes, she pulled her hand out from under the table. He could not believe it when she dipped her finger into the sugar she had spilt on the table, putting it into her mouth and licking it clean - "Mmmm, that tastes good, I have such a sweet tooth!" She passed him a cup of coffee and he could not resist touching her fingers with his own. He felt as if he was almost ready to faint from desire as his skin brushed against hers and he caught the scent of her perfume, which evoked all kinds of memories for him of their first night together…

More than once during the evening his boss had to call him back to attention. He claimed the late hour was making him lose concentration, but he'd been through these kinds of deals many times before so his excuse wasn't that convincing. Finally, they called it a night at about 6 am and everyone left the boardroom to head home for a shower and some clean clothes before convening again in a couple of hours.

Sybil was picking up her jacket from the back of her chair when Tom hissed "Come back for it!" and lingered over the documents on the table, pretending to sort them out as he put them slowly into his bag. Once everyone else was gone, he waited for what felt like an eternity but which was really only about five minutes before the door opened and she came in, closing and locking the door behind her. Her lovely face was lit up as if from within with naked desire for him and, as their eyes met, he let out a groan as if he'd been punched in the gut. He realised yet again how incredibly beautiful and sexy she was, and any pretence at self control he might have had before was completely lost.

He charged across the room towards her. Without a word being spoken, with no preliminaries at all, his mouth crashed into hers, bruising her lips with his teeth as he grabbed her to him. His hands went around to the back of her dress, fumbling for the zipper which came down smoothly, and he moved away from her for a moment to pull her dress off, dropping it on the floor. Now, he could see that she was dressed in a strapless black basque under her dress, with lacy knickers and stockings to match…

"I wore them for you, I wanted you to see me…"

"I know, come here, let me take them off you…"

Sybil shook her head and pulled his jacket off, throwing it to the floor to join her discarded dress. She slid her hands down his chest, starting to undo the buttons of his shirt, and he held his breath as she put her mouth to his chest, kissing and biting the skin she revealed with each button, then running her lips down the line of hair that led to the waistband of his trousers.

She put her hand directly on Tom's cock, which was aching and erect, and smiled as she unzipped his trousers and let him spring free. Then she knelt down in front of him and took him in her mouth, and he felt a tremor run through him - he was going to lose it, right now, like a teenager! He felt her hand slide under his balls, caressing them as she started to move faster, taking him still deeper into her mouth. He put his hand on the back of her head, holding onto her as she took him over the edge, and as he came he grabbed her hair and let out a shout which was born from an animal place inside him, one he never knew was there before but which felt like his true self being expressed for the first time. His knees were weak and he could barely stand as she got to her feet, wiping her mouth and looking him straight in the eye.

He couldn't wait any longer for her. He pushed her back onto the boardroom table, kicking off the last of his clothes as he did so. He found himself tearing the lacy knickers off her body, his fingers caressing her clit as he pushed his cock inside her, already aroused again just from looking at her. He thrust into her again and again, hearing her voice in his ear, urging him on, begging him to fuck her harder, telling him how much she wanted him, and her words aroused him even more than the sight of her beautiful breasts straining to be released from the basque, her braided hair coming loose, her stocking-clad legs wrapping around him….

They reached release together this time - Sybil arched her back as she came, screaming his name and dragging her nails across his skin as her feet, still in high heels, scrabbled for purchase on the smooth surface of the table. Tom collapsed, blindly reaching for her as his heartbeat started to return to normal. When he kissed her, he felt her tongue move into his mouth, fighting for dominance with his even after such an apocalyptic event, and as he tasted himself on her lips he knew he had met his match, his match in every way in this amazing woman.._.This wasn't part of the plan - for fuck's sake, don't fall in love with her on top of everything else!_

"I told you the next time you would be naked before I was, and I was right, wasn't I? Now, would you like to help me get this off? We've still got nearly an hour before anyone is due back…."

He knew he ought to stop, but his hands were irresistibly drawn towards the fastenings of her basque, undoing the little hooks one by one and dropping his lips greedily to her breasts as they were revealed to him….


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note -_

A new chapter as I bring this AU over here and make it "official". Thank you again to everyone on Tumblr for all your feedback so far! Dedicating this chapter to fellow S/T shipper and author Pointless Things, who has been so encouraging with this story update - thank you so much!

Also, a shout out to the wonderful Tumblr blog for all Allen Leech fans - allenleechonline - for publishing those amazing pictures from his recent Radio Times photoshoot - so inspirational, I used one of them as the cover art for this story. If you haven't already seen those pictures - what are you waiting for! ;)

* * *

**Scene 3 - St Dunstan-in-the-East**

"Sybil, where are we with the financial projections based on the new debt ratios we agreed - we really need to get those to the client, today."

"Sorry, Sir Anthony - yes, I know - they are nearly done." The phone rang and Sybil mouthed "Excuse me" as she picked it up and listened to the client telling her they really needed those financial projections, today…

"Of course, Mr Napier, they will be with you before close of business," she said, feeling harassed as she saw a bike courier knocking at the door of her office and beckoned him in. "Just leave it on the desk," she whispered, hand over the receiver, and forgot about the delivery while she soothed her anxious client.

Her boss was looking impatient as she wrapped up the call - "Sybil, I'll be waiting. Don't let me down." He left her office with a frown on his face and Sybil sighed - _It's two thirty and I haven't even had time to eat a sandwich yet! If everyone would stop asking me when they will be ready, I could get the damn things finished! _She was turning back to her computer when the parcel on her desk beeped.

_What the - _she opened the padded envelope and pulled out a smaller package, which she unwrapped quickly to reveal a basic "pay as you go" phone. She looked at the screen and saw a text message had arrived from a number she didn't recognise. Wondering, she opened it -

"Lobby of your building, now - don't tell anyone."

A blush raced up her face and another kind of hunger swept over her as she realised who had sent the message ...

* * *

Tom waited anxiously on the mezzanine level of Sybil's building, scanning the faces in the lobby as he leaned over the railing. _Where was she? Would she come?_ Then, his eyes found her as she came out of the lift. His body reacted to the sight of her immediately and he felt himself breathing faster as she realised she was being watched and begin to look for him. Somehow, she sensed where he was, and as her eyes lifted towards the spot where he was standing he shrank back from the railing to stay out of sight, for now. He pulled out the matching phone to hers -

"Go out onto Lombard Avenue and head south".

He let her leave the building then followed her out into the street. He kept the game going, staying behind her, just out of her eyeline, guiding her by text towards the ruined church of St Dunstan-in-the-East. He watched her go in - _Looks deserted, just as I hoped, lunch crowd is gone - _and gave her a few minutes before going in himself, which felt like forever.

He was desperate to see her again - he could no longer pretend this was just a one night stand after their shattering experience on the client's boardroom table two days before, but he wasn't yet willing to admit to himself that this was anything but pure, mutual lust… _Why is my heart racing? _He stepped into the ruins of the 12th century church, destroyed during the Blitz and now a public garden, and looked around for her. For a moment he couldn't see her - then, he felt her arms come around him from behind, her teeth biting his neck -

"Mmmm, I love the way you taste…" she murmured in his ear.

He turned around in her arms and that same chemistry crackled between them, almost tangible - _Every time we're together, I can't believe how gorgeous she is_. Looking at her, he could see her pupils were dilated, her eyes almost black, while two spots of high colour flared on her cheekbones. She looked like a beautiful, predatory lioness, ready to pounce, totally irresistible.

He pulled her roughly towards him, one hand buried in her hair. He felt their teeth clash as their lips met, his body catching fire from their kiss. His tongue pushed fiercely into her mouth, devouring her, and a thrill ran up his spine as he felt her tongue tangling with his, matching him in intensity. She moaned and closed her eyes, and he felt her slide her arms inside his jacket and sink her nails into his back through his shirt.

Standing on what was once holy ground, in the middle of one of the busiest cities on earth, they were reeling, punch drunk, lost in each other - in that moment, they felt as if there was no-one in the world but them. His arms tightened around her waist and he bent her back a little, pulling her even closer. Neither of them knew exactly how long their kiss lasted before they broke apart, eyes locking, Sybil already pushing Tom's jacket off and dropping it on the grass -

"Tom, for fuck's sake, I need you, I need you so much …"

She took his hand and stepped back with him against one of the bare stone walls behind a wooden bench, where they would be at least partly hidden from any casual observers outside. His hands rucked her dress up around her waist and he was amazed and aroused to find she had no knickers on. The light in her eyes called to something primal in him, compelling him, driving him on inexorably ...

He lifted her up against the wall and felt her legs wrapping around him, pulling him closer. He unzipped his trousers and freed his erect cock, pushing inside her and feeling her slick, tight core surround him. He let out a deep, animal groan -

"Sybil, oh God, you feel so good …"

"Tom, please, fuck me, harder, oh harder, please…."

Her whisper was just audible above the traffic on St Dunstan's Hill. His self control was draining away as he closed his eyes, pushing her against the ancient stones with each thrust as her arms twined around his neck. He wanted to slow himself down, bring her with him, but he was overwhelmed by the feeling of being inside her again, and after a few minutes he felt himself start to come. He let out an almighty shout and his head fell onto her shoulder, knees trembling as he tried to hold them both up.

"Sybil, Sybil…" he breathed, barely capable of speech.

Sybil felt the rough stones pressing into her back through the thin silk of her dress - _I'll have bruises there tomorrow - _and rested a hand on the back of his neck as he came back to himself. Pulling back from her a little, Tom let her legs fall down to the ground as he held her. He lowered her gently until she was lying down in the longer grass near the wall and pushed her knees up so her thighs fell apart, then lay down between them. His hands ran up her legs, bare on that unexpectedly warm spring day, noticing her toenails with their light blue varnish visible under her high heeled sandals.

His mouth moved to trail up her inner thighs, loving the softness of her skin, feeling her hands tangling in his hair as she guided him to the place she was longing to be touched. His lips found her core, already dripping wet, and his tongue began to circle her clit. He heard her gasp as he caressed her, gradually stepped up his pace, grasping her firm arse with his hands to hold her steady, pushing her to the edge...

"Tom, oh God, yes, there, there, don't stop!"

He felt her approaching her peak, fast, and held back just a little to tease her before releasing her. He felt her core contract against his lips again and again as she came, his tongue tasting her juices. She screamed his name, bucking her hips off the earth where they lay together, heedless of anyone who might be passing on the street just a few yards away.

Moving up to lie beside her, he pulled her towards him as tremors wracked her body. She sighed as their lips met again - _Why can't I stop kissing this woman!_ They lay there in the grass, surrounded by the ghosts of a thousand years as the afternoon sun slid down the western sky. Their kisses were different this time - softer, almost tender, and Tom felt a wave of feelings he did not expect wash over him - he wanted to hold her, protect her, never let her go...

Then, Tom's phone rang in the pocket of his discarded jacket, its discordant tone breaking the deep silence between them. He knew he needed to answer it - it was his boss, checking to see if he was on track with the latest version of the contracts - but as he breathed in the scent of Sybil's perfume, all rational thought left his mind. He reached behind her to undo her zipper and pulled her dress off her shoulders to reveal her breasts, which had haunted his dreams from the moment he met her. His mood quickly changed from tenderness to passion, and he could think of nothing but making love to her again, whatever the consequences...

* * *

_A/N -_

I really look forward to hearing what you think of the story so far - getting feedback from readers is so inspiring to me, so please do leave a comment if you can. :)


End file.
